


Hillary Clinton has Julian Assange murdered.

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Hillary - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WikiLeaks - Fandom, trump - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Real person fanfiction.





	

Robert Downey Jr. was checking the internet when he saw some memes about Julian Assange. Looking into this, he saw that Hillary Clinton had ordered a hit on Julian Assange. The Dead Man's Switch J.A. set up was going to go off soon, and hash keys had already been sent out. The "Life Insurance" files Assange was using to discourage illegal assassination were going to be leaked, and he was finally going to find out what was in those files.

A blonde man slammed his door open and rushed into his room. "Great googly moogly, it's all gone to shit!" Chris Hemsworth yelled.


End file.
